


Thorn in my Side

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Make love like war, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: Or on how Kylo Ren discovers he needs her. Not so sexy though, barely makes the mature.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Thorn in my Side

The first time he saved her, he thought it was just payback for not killing him in Snoke's throne room. 

He'd decided to go planetside for this skirmish, training never as good as actual battle, if only to slake his bloodthirst and freeze laser bolts in the air. The ground battle was in a sparse forest, and best of luck, it was night. 

The Resistance were aiding some woefully unprepared and untrained minor uprising on some minor colony, and it was frankly embarrassing how soundly they were being routed with just his one company. Only a couple hours in and they were already retreating. He advanced, a bit tired of walking but still cutting through their numbers when he felt her near, off to his left. 

Bitter anger rose in him at once and he immediately set in her direction. He found her just as a trooper cut her down. He couldn't be sure, but it looked as if his appearance had distracted her from her opponent. He stopped in his tracks, and when the trooper raised his vibro-sword for a final blow, he Force-pushed the man into a tree, hard, snapping his spine. 

He looked around: they were on the edge of the battlefield, pretty much alone in this area. He walked over to her. She was curled up on her side, clutching her flank. He made a vexed sound and crouched down beside her. Anger seeped out of him, just as blood seeped from her body. 

He could kill her now. Should. Instead, he said: "How can the Last Jedi be beaten by a bloody Stormtrooper? This is just shameful."

Her eyes snapped open. "What?" she breathed hard, "I'm doing the best I can." There was recognition on her face as she looked at him. They may well be the last Force-Users in the Galaxy.

"I told you you need a teacher."

She grunted in pain. He felt it through the Bond, almost like it was his own, realized berating her was pointless. He had to make a decision: kill her, the only person like him in the world, or save her so she could grow strong enough to be a worthy opponent. "Kriff," he growled, "let me see."

Her eyes widened in shock but she grunted her consent, unfolding a bit and removing her hand. He pulled the fabric open. The wound wasn't fatal if she got medical attention soon. If she knew Force-Rage, she could use it to her advantage - but she obviously didn't. No one could teach her: just him. And now was as good a time as any. 

"I'm going to show you something," he told her as he took off his glove and lay his hand over her wound. The contact felt deep, the intimacy shook him and for a second it scared him. Then he clenched his jaw and opened his mind to her. 

Rey had only minutes to understand what he was showing her. Somehow, she could use the "excitement" of the Force swirling around her wound as a source of Power, to either give her enough strength to continue combat, or walk back to the transport ship and get help. She lay there, dumbfounded at his help. He pinched her, hard. "Get up, you idiot! Or I'll kill everyone that came with you." He slapped her, for good measure.

She got up, face burning, but she chose to retreat. "Thank you, asshole," she growled at him. He watched her limp away for a minute, her force-signature burning like a human-sized torch in the twilight, then turned away to head for his ship. 

By the time he made it to his quarters, the blood on his hand had dried. He stood over the little sink in the fresher, looking at it, smelling its metallic tang, loathe to wash it off. He was tempted to lick it. He was tempted to jerk off with it. He closed his eyes and imagined her, well-trained, them dueling again, close like dancers. He never wanted the dance to end. Finally he stripped and stepped into the fresher, watching the blood rinse off and seep into the drain. 

****

The second time he saved her, it'd been _in extremis_. 

She'd fallen through the ice. She didn't even know _how to swim._ He ran along the surface of the river, following her as the current dragged her further away from the encampment they were raiding. The whole time she'd been drowning, he'd felt it too and it was all he could do to keep from wailing in terror as he chased her flailing body under the icy sheet. When she finally snagged on some tree branch, he cut open the ice with his Ren saber and dragged her out. He found a solid area and pushed the water out of her lungs, and when she lay still unmoving he pressed his mouth to hers and gave her two quick breaths. He felt for her heart: it was beating, if sluggishly. The force of his sigh of relief surprised even him. He gave her two more breaths and she choked, turned to her side and vomited the rest of the water out. He took off his cloak and wrapped her soaked form in it. He got up and looked around: Stormtroopers and Resistance soldiers alike were running towards them. He signaled his men back into the fray, running at an angle away from her curled up body. At the edge of the woods he looked back to see her comrades pick her up. He thought he should teach her to swim. 

This was becoming a problem. Sure, he didn't have Snoke to mock him now, but he didn't have Snoke to control him with the "grace of his training" either. He felt a fool. He felt alone. He felt he wanted to be with her. He thought of her heartbeat under his hand and it was just like his own. He felt her lips against his as he had breathed life back into her. 

In the evening, the Bond connected them. She was lying in the infirmary, feverish. The water she had breathed and the cold had knocked her out for good. He looked at her for a moment before moving forward and grasping her hand in his. After a moment, she squeezed his hand feebly. 

_*Don't leave me alone in this world,*_ he thought, and it shook him to the core to feel this way. 

_*Come to me,*_ she answered before fading away.

***

The third time... well the third time, _she_ saved _him._

Hux, and his Ren, were upset with him now. It was not the place of the Supreme Leader to get into the fray of every little skirmish. At first they thought he was just bloodthirsty, until they realized he was mostly defensive on his forays now. He would go down planetside, observe for a while, and then come back to the command shuttle, as if satisfied with what he saw. It wouldn't be so annoying if not for the fact that he was often pleased even when they lost. 

This time, he had pushed forward all the way into the Resistance Headquarters, some blinding impulse leading him on beyond any reasonable tactical advantage. When he came face to face with his mother, his crazy light-saber raised, he hesitated, as if waiting, and Rey froze him still in mid-swing. The men quickly disarmed him and beat him unconscious, while Leia looked at Rey, half-shocked, half-grateful. Something momentous had just happened. They escaped, taking him prisoner with them. 

He came awake to the feeling of the Light gently caressing his wounds. He opened his eyes and saw Rey there, face in intent concentration. He stared at her for a long time before realizing they were not alone. He turned his head and saw his mother. His heart stopped until he saw her smile. After a moment he turned to the sunlit window and water welled in his eyes, a tear finally leaking into his temple. Rey opened her eyes, looked at Leia, and left. He felt her hand leave his heart. 

When he turned back to his mother, she spoke: 

"Rey is going to teach you how to Force-heal. She said she deduced it from Force-Rage, which you taught her. If you want to stay here, this will be your job. Do you understand?"

He nodded. 

"You'll be teaching her how to swim too. Though not under ice. Someplace warm." That was an order. He imagined it in his mind. The implications went further than anything he'd ever hoped for. 

He swallowed and nodded again. 


End file.
